Sep 1995 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Justice is now Alpha after Arjun has stepped down. Stormcrow has moved to take over her position of warder which currently leaves _his_ position as Gatekeeper unfilled. * In addition to that, Rat has abandoned the caern (sharp eyed garou may notice a greater concentration of rat spirits in Harbor Park). No real moves to bring Her back have been made, although the Gnawer Peter Barlow was heard to threaten Justice over the issue. * Strange things are afoot (or awing) in the Umbra. A group seeking Magpie found that their rite had called a spitting fire snake even as Lucas Moonblade and Rachel Who Weeps were finding unexpected aid in their battle at the logging site (which, BTW is still there). * The Shadow Lords are speaking in hushed tones of a bane that has been tainting them with a sickness. They have claimed the bane as their kill, however, and seem to be making plans to dispose of it. The bane was responsible for Moon Laughs Quiet's cub's illness and death. The bane also seemed to have been the cause of a fight between Quiet and Songstorm. The fight ended when Cyllan Shrouded the area and others dragged the two away. Maury then Cleansed Quiet. Songstorm is to be cleansed by Thorn. * The Uktena have, of late, been speaking among themselves of something they call The Black Stag. Unsurprisingly, no one knows much more than that. * Duskreader, Cyllan, Eris and Oscar returned to the caern last night bloody and exhausted. They had gotten into a fight with a Dancer and several of her minions. At the end of the fight, a man stepped into the clearing, thanked them, picked up a baby and vanished. * Tasha plot: what became Prophecy, Visions, and Crisium saved/found Joshua Halfhand and Revels-in-Blood, and recovered the missing Wolves that had been taken from them and Alexander and Pete. available CITY * Lightfeather Plot: A kinfetch brought a new Silver Fang cub to the Sept's attention, except when followed, it was discovered that the cub had been kidnapped by a Queen Bane that had been tormenting St. Uriel's for several months. A couple weeks later, Maury was discovered missing as well, with enough evidence to suggest a similar event. Prophecy, Unity, and Joshua Halfhand were dragged into the Dream Realm, where they tracked down the Queen Bane in the realm of Nightmare, killing her. Several of those who returned seem to posses a greater sense of will, and strange gold colored trinkets. * Day 1 * Day 2 * Day 3 PEOPLE * Chris (Nightmare) has returned as a Black Spiral Dancer. He left his message first carved in Maury's flesh, and then later was responsible for the death of Hazmat's unborn child. Just a few days ago, he was partly responsible for a parting of the veil that happened in the city. Megan, StrengthBringer and Shea got into a crinos fight in the middle of a downtown street. available * Megan's name changed sometime at the end of July from Speaks-with-Thunder to Second-Chance. Also, she goes by the *human* name 'Meg' in the city. PACKS * A new pack has been forming, talking of magpie. * A new pack, Prophecy, has finally come together, composed of Megan Second-Chance, Alexander Thunder's Claws, Shea Fight-Seeker, and Strength Bringer. They went on a totem quest during the last full moon, and came back having been chosen by Weasel. available A weasel spirit can often be seen running around in the Umbra around the Caern or near two or more members of the pack. They have also moved in to claim the area around SCCU as their territory. CUBS * Robin Lost Road, Black Paw and probably another cub or two have been Rited. CHALLENGES * Justice has challenged Stormcrow for rank. He has offered her the Sun Dance as a challenge, and now the wendigo (and even some of his own tribe) are muttering darkly about violation of sacred rites. * Sepdet, Cyllan and Elizabeth are all now Fosterns. * Alexander challenged Sterling to combat to settle dominance after Sterling 'gave Alexander permission to speak'. She used her klaive, he used his claws. After about 15 seconds of fighting, the Silver Fang was a bloody heap on the mound, and the Shadow Lord was unscathed. DEATHS * Ivan/Harbinger is dead by the claws of Shea. Category:Caern Convo